Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmets having improved impact deflection and absorption properties and particularly helmets comprising a helmet cover portion.
Background
Repetitive impact to the head can lead to very serious and long-term injuries and related issues. Research in this field is raising awareness of Chronic Traumatic Encephalopathy (CTE), a progressive degenerative disease, diagnosed post-mortem in individuals with a history of multiple concussions and other forms, of head injury. Football players, boxers, and other athletes that sustain repetitive impacts to the head may be susceptible to this very serious condition. Therefore, it is important that measures be taken to protect athletes and to reduce their risks.
Helmet covers having impact absorbing materials have been described, however, they lack adequate versatility for various sports and in particular, lack ventilation means which may lead to athletes becoming overheated. Many athletes may decide not to use a helmet cover because they are too heavy, cannot be configured to their particular sport, or because they don't have adequate ventilation. A helmet may have vents to allow air to move into the helmet and actively cool a player's head. In addition, vents may allow for heat from the athlete's head to escape, thereby providing passive cooling
There exists a need for a helmet cover that comprises impact absorbing material and comprises vents to allow for air flow from the helmet through the helmet cover. Furthermore, there exists a need for a helmet cover that can be quickly and easily detached, and, reattached to a helmet.